Spade
by broken.glass.2008
Summary: Transformers Animated universe. An unexpected meeting turns out for the better. Memories are dug up and new ones are made. Blackarachnia x Optimus Prime.
1. Spade

**Author's Notes: **I thought this up in Language Arts class one day and hurriedly began to write. Sorry if this isn't that great.

Transformers: Animated

Songfic  
Spade by Marilyn Manson  
Blackarachnia x Optimus Prime  
Rating: T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, none of the characters, ideas, locations or character designs are mine. All belong to their respectful companies. "Spade" song and lyrics is owned by Marilyn Manson.

* * *

**-Spade-**

_The beauty spot was borrowed  
Now my sweet knife rusts tomorrow  
I'm a confession that is waiting to be heard_

Alone. All alone, as usual. Lying on her back in the grass, multiple optics offlined as memories swam in her restful mind. Blackarachnia was tired of the bickering going on in the Decepticon base, so she had decided to ditch the idiots and head into Detroit. No one really noticed her. It was around 2:00 in the morning in human time. Mist swirled on the ground, stirred by the slight wind. She sighed as the low fog moved over her smooth chassis. Blackarachnia onlined her optics and sat up, blinking several times. The park was completely empty, and she liked the silence that was only interrupted by the soft hum of her internal systems.

Her mind travelled back to a time long ago. It was this dark there, wasn't it? This cold. She wrapped herself into an embrace as a wave of pain stabbed at her spark. Although most didn't know this, her organic half was slowly taking over her mechanical half, and it was slowly killing her. What happened when she was completely organic she didn't know, but the thought made her shudder. Blackarachnia was soon reminded of a certain mech, and her arms wrapped tighter around her chassis.

_Burn your empty rain down on me  
Whisper your death beats so softly  
We bend our knees to the altar of my ego  
_

The academy days were glorious. She laughed as she remembered how many mechs she had dated, how many times she had been told that she was beautiful by some idiot whose interface appliance was the first thing on his mind. But she remembered that Optimus wasn't like that. Back when she was Elita-1, he had been the only mech she ever truly loved... That all changed on that fateful day she was turned into this- this _thing_. Blackarachnia stood up as she heard the engines of another truck, sensing it was Cybertronian.

* * *

Optimus Prime was restless. For some reason he hadn't been able to get some decent recharge in quite a while, and not due to the fact the Jazz and Prowl were constantly fragging next door and making loud noises. No, he just felt off beat. He had just talked to Prowl and he had recommended that he went to Prowl's favourite park in Detroit. Because it was so late crowds of humans wouldn't be there and maybe he could try to figure out what was wrong with his processor. Although he wasn't prepared for what he saw when he arrived. Blackarachnia was there too, looking just as worn out as him. He wasn't ready to fight right now and he hoped that she wouldn't want to. Optimus transformed, wary about her relaxed posture.

_You drained my heart, and made a spade  
But there's still traces of me in your veins  
You drained my heart, and made a spade  
But there's still traces of me in your veins _

Blackarachnia advanced slowly, not attacking just yet. Well, there was no reason to, unless he attacked first, and she doubted that. "Optimus Prime.." She hissed. "Fancy seeing you here." She said, stopping just centimetres from his face as she leaned up to look at him closely.

Optimus' jaw clenched in remorse as he looked down into one set of her numerous optics. "Same. What are you doing? This is the middle of Detroit."

_All my lilies' mouths are open, like to begging for dope and hoping  
their little petal chant "We can't kick, you won't be back" _

"I _know_." She said, tracing the outline of Optimus' windshield on his chest plate. "But the other Decepticons were getting on my processor." She said softly, pressing her finger a little harder against his chassis.

His optic ridge raised when she spoke calmly. His spine tingled at her touch. Like the old days. His cooling system hummed lightly as her stroke neared his abdomen, engine purring. She looked up in mock surprise. "What was that?" She whispered seductively before putting her arms on his neck, leaning up to kiss him. Optimus nearly jumped back in surprise but found himself melting into the kiss, glossas intertwining as she pressed up against him. She had been longing for this.

_I'm a diamond that is tired of all the faces I've acquired  
We secure the shadow ere, the substance fades _

His hands glided down her slender chassis. What the frag was he doing? But something in his processor urged him on, as he drew her into a tight embrace. Blackarachnia smiled while she continued to kiss him, the recreation of her memories making her tingle all over when he stroked a smooth thigh. He promptly lowered her to the ground, pinning her there. Default programming took over actual thought as his engine revved. She broke the kiss and grinned up at him, playfully attempting to push him off. Optimus just grinned and lightly kissed her lips, his hands gripping her upper arms tightly. Personally, Blackarachnia didn't mind being pinned to the ground by him. She rather liked it.

A loud beep made her stop, and Optimus looked at her with an expression of dismay. Her comm. link just ran of, and Starscream's annoying squeaking came over. "Blackarachnia, get your sorry aft back here now, or I'll send Blitzwing out to find you!" He shouted over the link. Optimus winced and rolled to the side, off her. Blackarachnia growled to herself, frustrated. Cooling systems whirred, trying to lower the temperature of her overheating body. She quickly got up. A small crowd of drunk humans gathered, pointing at the pair and shouting slurred thing. Optimus got up too, and kissed the top of her helm lightly.

_You drained my heart, and made a spade  
But there's still traces of me in your veins  
You drained my heart, and made a spade  
But there's still traces of me in your veins _

"When am I going to see you again?" Blackarachnia whispered sincerely, looking up at him. In truth, her hate for him had worn off.

He just gave her a sad smile. _Slag, why did he have to be so cute?_ Blackarachnia thought before turning and running off into the mist.

Optimus watched her go off, an optic ridge cocked. He shook his head, trying to clear his muddled processor. Blackarachnia? What were you thinking, you glitch! You can't go around nearly fragging random femmes! He felt his internal alert go off. Bumblebee had probably woken up and was wondering why he wasn't there. Optimus transformed and drove off, disappearing in the mist.

_And we said till we die  
And we said till we die_

* * *

I don't know why, but I really like this pairing. I might continue this if there's enough interest.


	2. Shadow Of The Day

**Author's notes: **Due to interest I'm continuing this. Thanks guys! You rock 3 I realise this chapter doesn't have much to do with BA x OP, but the following chapters will. ESPECIALLY chapter 4. **pervy grin **

Songfic

Shadow Of The Day by Linkin Park

Blackarachnia x Optimus Prime  
Jazz x Prowl  
Rating: T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, none of the characters, ideas, locations or character designs are mine. All belong to their respectful companies. "Shadow Of The Day" song and lyrics is owned by Linkin Park.

* * *

**-Spade-**  
Chapter 2: Shadow Of The Day

_I close both locks below the window  
I close both blinds and turn away  
Sometimes solutions aren't so simple  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way_**  
**

It was three days since the little run-in with Blackarachnia. He hadn't seen her in quite a while. Today the Elite Guard was departing again. They had come here for a month to check up on Optimus' team. Currently, Jazz and Prowl were curled up on the couch beside him, Bumblebee and Sari were on the floor playing a video game. Prowl seemed a little upset that Jazz was leaving, and the two lovers had their arms around each other slowly. Optimus sensed that they were talking to each other over a private communication link. The young leader got up slowly. "I'll be right back." He said to Sari when she looked up.

Optimus walked into Ratchet's med bay. The room was made of metal and the sound from the rain outside echoed in the room. Ratchet kept it warm by using a heater. He was currently administrating an anti-virus to Bulkhead. The large green mech flinched when Ratchet slipped a needle into his neck. Ratchet patted him reassuringly. Optimus walked over, looking on with interest and concern. "What's up with him?" Prime inquired.

"Vocal processor glitch and a virus in his heating systems. The virus disabled his core processor so he's not thinking much either." Ratchet grumbled as he withdrew the syringe, Bulkhead's tense posture relaxing. "I'm going to keep him in here for a while so I can keep track of the virus."

_In cards and flowers on your window  
Your friends all plead for you to stay  
Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way_

Optimus nodded and returned back to the main room but not before smiling at Bulkhead and giving him a thumbs-up sign, a gesture humans used a lot to express happiness. He walked back to find that Jazz was being crushed in a group hug. "We're going to miss you!" Sari squeaked as she hugged Jazz's leg. Prowl hugged Jazz's side and Bumblebee had glomped him. "Yeah, ninja-bot." Bumblebee said. Prowl just smiled sadly and hugged his lover tight. Sentinel Prime was standing beside Ultra Magnus near the entrance to the base.

"Aww, come on guys, I won't be gone that long." Jazz smiled, pushing them off. He kissed Prowl on the cheek before returning to his comrades and leader. Ultra Magnus smiled slightly at Optimus.

_In cards and flowers on your window  
Your friends all plead for you to stay  
Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple  
Sometimes good bye's the only way_

"You're doing a great job here with the humans. I don't regret letting you stay here." Sentinel rolled his optics at Ultra Magnus' words, muttering something sarcastic under his breath. His arms were crossed as he watched Jazz with a look of disdain. "It is now time for to go, though. Transform and roll out." He commanded, and Optimus saluted him before transforming too. Prowl and Bumblebee followed suit, Sari jumping into Bumblebee's alt mode. The group moved off into the rain.

"Ach! I'm going to rust!" Sentinel complained as the rain hit his alt form.

"Give it up, Sentinel. It's just rain. I like it." Jazz muttered as they drove to the Elite Guard's ship. Optimus drove in silence, pondering. He had been thinking about Blackarachnia recently. That femme was stuck in his mind. He transformed quickly as they had reached the Elite Guard's ship. He saluted Ultra Magnus along with his soldiers. Jazz waved and Magnus nodded. Sentinel just regained his cocky disposition and didn't acknowledge any of them. Prowl ran up suddenly and jumped on Jazz, wrapping his arms around Jazz's neck. "I'm going to miss you a lot." Prowl sobbed as he hugged Jazz. Jazz nodded and whispered something inaudible and Prowl went back to join his comrades. The Guard went back into their ship, taking off into the grey sky. Optimus was surprised to find Prowl _crying_. Those two must have made some bond.

_And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you_

Bumblebee tried to cheer up Prowl as Optimus' comm. link went off again. Frag, it had been going off a lot recently, always interrupting something. This time it was Officer Fanzone. "Yes, officer?" Optimus answered politely, turning away from Prowl and Bee.

"We've got a Decepticon sighting in downtown Detroit."

Optimus perked up. Must be another All spark piece "Which ones?"

"Eh... Blitzwing, Lugnut, and Blackarachnia."

Optimus was intrigued. _Blackarachnia?_ "I'm on it. Autobots, we've got a Decepticon sighting. Possible All park fragment. Transform and rollout!"

* * *

**Thank you guys for the reveiws! I'll reply if I can get around to it. I'm going to finish up the next chapter of my other story, Hopeless, now. Thanks for reading!**

**PS. I got a very rude PM about my taste in music. Thanks a lot. You know what? I don't care what people think of the music I like. I like it. If you don't, don't read it.**


	3. Pain Redefined

**Author's notes: ** Ok, I had plans for this chapter but they didn't work out, so I cut this one in half. It was originally going to have more scenes with just BA x OP, but it seemed to ramble when I originally wrote the chapter. But you won't be disappointed with the next one_. _

Songfic  
Pain Redefined by Disturbed  
Blackarachnia x Optimus Prime  
Rating: T

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, none of the characters, ideas, locations or character designs are mine. All belong to their respectful companies. "Pain Redefined" song and lyrics is owned by Disturbed. **

* * *

**-Spade-**  
_Chapter 3: Pain Redefined_

_ Fading, falling, lost in forever  
Will I find a way to keep it together?  
Am I strong enough to last through the weather  
in the hurricane of my life?_

Optimus sped through the rain, the building where the Decepticons were was in sight. Prowl and Bumblebee followed faithfully behind him, the rain pelting their alt modes. The downpour seemed to have increased since they left the base. Optimus transformed in mid drive, running forward as he pulled out his energon axe, extending the handle. Soon Prowl and Bumblebee ran beside him. He could see Lugnut and Blitzwing, but not Blackarachnia.

His battle mask glided over his face as he leapt forward, axe swinging to perform a hard blow to the side of Blitzwing. The triple changer growled, his face switching to the angry one as he hurriedly shot at Optimus. Prime dodged easily, ducking and turning away. He heard a crash of metal as Prowl knocked the huge form of Lugnut down with a nerve kick. Optimus swung his shoulders in another forceful axe swing which made Blitzwing skid off to one side. In the spare second the commander had, he jerked his head to the side to see if Blackarachnia was there. He still didn't see her, but Fanzone said she had been one of the reported sightings. His distraction earned him a full force punch to the side of his face from Blitzwing. He spun quickly from the unexpected force and Blitzwing kicked him in the back in an attempt to bring him down.

_  
Can it be a conscious decision?  
That I look for ways to alter my vision?  
Am I speeding towards another collision in the alleyways of my life?_

Bumblebee was on Blitzwing just after the kick, using his stingers to send a pulse of electricity through the triple changer's systems. Prime nearly fell to his knees but he regained his balance by leaping forward with his feet. He dashed to the side as Lugnut tried to attack him. The large Decepticon missed because of Prowl's shuriken hitting him in the back of the neck. Optimus attacked using his foam spray to cover his eyes as Prowl continuously used nerve blows. Optimus turned around to find that Blitzwing had knocked Bumblebee off him and was still in his angry face.

"Fine! If ve cannot have ze Allspark piece," Blitzwing quickly changed faces into the crazy one, "Then no one will have it! Bwahahaha!" Blitzwing screeched, throwing a bomb from his arm onto the building. It shattered a window and landed into the wooden warehouse.

___  
Please believe me  
That the world decieves me  
Don't stand me up  
Just leave_

Lugnut quit attempting to yank prowl off his shoulder and looked at Blitzwing. "But what about Blackarachnia? She's still in there looking for the Allspark piece!" Blitzwing just shrugged and transformed into his jet mode, rising up into the sky. Lugnut wrenched Prowl off his shoulder and transformed, chasing Blitzwing. Optimus turned and ran towards the building just as the bomb set off. But instead of an explosion, smoke started billowing out of the window. Slag, it's on fire! Optimus ignored the shouts from his team-mates as he threw open the doors of the warehouse, entering it cautiously.

The warehouse was full of wooden boxes, most engulfed by flames by now. He looked through the haze, flames licking the wood walls. "Blackarachnia!" He cried through the smoke, optics searching. Suddenly, he heard a loud smash and looked up. The rafters from the roof were falling in after being set on fire. He heard a muffled scream. Optimus ran blindly through the smoke, flames licking at his feet. He had no idea what fire would do to him, but it was making his body temperature rise steadily. He heard creaking from above and knew that if he wanted to make it out online he'd better hurry out.

___  
Shaking, burning up with the fever  
In the realm of pain, I am the deceiver  
Now I lie to myself, so I can believe her_

"Optimus!"

A loud shriek caught his hearing sensors and he whirled around. His optics saw an outstretched hand from beneath a rafter. It was Blackarachnia. He dashed forward and hauled the beam off her. It was still on fire and he felt his servo tips heat incredibly as he pulled upward. He was able to lift it up enough to enable Blackarachnia to quickly tumble out from beneath the beam. Optimus threw it to the side as Blackarachnia got up and ran toward the entrance. Just before she could reach it, a flaming rafter fell across the opening along with a section of roof. Slag, he thought as Blackarachnia turned to face him, looking quite terrified.

He quickly grabbed his energon axe and ran towards a wall. He shouted over the roaring fire and creaking of the roof for Blackarachnia. She hurried to his side and he grabbed her by the waist, pulling her closer to his body. She was already badly damaged and she didn't need to be injured any more. He held her close to him and began to cut away at the wall, angling himself so none of it hit the half organic. He smashed a large hole in the wall and ran sideways through it, biting back a cry of pain as the heat scorched his back. Optimus ran out into the open air, intakes screaming as they cycled fresh air into his charred systems. He panted and set Blackarachnia to the ground as Prowl and Bumblebee rushed over. Bumblebee was shouting something along the lines of, "Prowl! You slaghead! Go get Ratchet!" It was the last thing he heard before the ground rushed up to meet his face.

_____  
And I know that stillness shatters  
We have all been frightened by the  
The sound of footsteps on the pavement of our lives  
I stand and fight  
I'm not afraid to die  
Elochai, bury me tonight_


	4. Where You End

**Author's notes: **LOL I had to bump this up to an M rating. XD I'm such a perv. I freaking love Moby, by the way.

Songfic  
Where You End by Moby  
Blackarachnia x Optimus Prime  
Rating: M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, none of the characters, ideas, locations or character designs are mine. All belong to their respectful companies. "Where You End" song and lyrics is owned by Moby.**  
**

* * *

**-Spade-**  
_Chapter 4: Where You End_

_I love you and you're beautiful  
You write your own songs  
But if the right part is leaving  
Turned out to be wrong_

Optimus awoke wearily, sitting up and stretching. He was on an examination table in Ratchet's makeshift med bay. Optimus slid off the table, noticing that Blackarachnia was the table beside him. Ratchet was over her, welding a metal plate onto her arm. There was a gaping hole where her Decepticon insignia used to be. Optimus walked over to Ratchet, talking softly.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah. Kind of traumatised in the processor though. She wouldn't stop screaming that she wasn't a Decepticon, and she told me to take her insignia off. Then she started screaming random things so I had to administer a tranquilizer." Ratchet said, welding the last edge of the piece of metal. "The fire severely damaged her organic half. I used Sari's key multiple times. It didn't remove most of her organic form though, that will take more medical procedures. She should be waking up any time now." Ratchet said. Optimus nodded in thanks and he walked out of the room to join the others in whatever human activity Sari was showing Bumblebee.

_  
If I could kiss you now  
I'd kiss you now again and again  
I don't know where I begin  
And where you end_

Optimus stroked her cheek silently. Blackarachnia's faceplates glimmered, obviously being reconstructed. Ratchet had to redo all of the armour on her body, so she was only one colour, a glimmering silver. Her organic half had stayed the same, except for her head. Ratchet had obviously started to fight off her organic half, and her face held no deformation, it was exactly the way it was in the past. It was amazing. Suddenly, her optics flickered online, bright blue orbs lighting up. She looked confused as she lifted a hand to her face.

"Whoa..." She said quietly. Optimus grasped her free hand, looking into her now clear optics. "Look, Blackarachnia, he did it... He fixed you, and he can do the rest." Optimus said quietly, rubbing his thumb against her delicate hand. She smiled up at him.

___  
Thought I fell in love the other day  
With an old friend of mine  
I was running kisses  
Down every inch of the spine_

"Can I stay here?" She said softly, hope glinting in her optics. "Of course... Elita." She smiled and then climbed off the table. Optimus leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Come on, I want to show you something." He whispered into her audio module before stepping back and smiling. She nodded and they exited the med bay, ignoring all of the weird looks from the others as they climbed the stairs to the roof. It was now 12:00 AM, way past Sari's bedtime. The night was crisp and cool after the rain. The couple stood on the roof together. "Now, look up!"

Blackarachnia and Optimus looked up together, staring right up at the Earth's moon and solar system. Blackarachnia blinked in wonder, and the two admired it. "It's really different from our galaxy. I like it." She said, before wrapping her arms around Optimus, still staring up. "Is it safe out here? What if the-"

___  
We had the roof down  
The sun came shining in  
The fact is...  
that I was thinking of you_

She was cut off by Optimus suddenly diving in and kissing her hard. She moaned in pleasure at his touch, and melted into the kiss. Her hands moved fleetingly over his body. His own digits ducked into crevices on her new armor, stroking the delicate wires beneath, making her shudder. She broke the kiss and nuzzled into him, stroking his back. She found that if she lightly stroked his antenna's he made a low rumbling noise, like a purr. She stroked them, making his engine rev softly. He leaned down a little to kiss her again, this time more passionately. Blackarachnia was standing at the tip of her feet. Their glossas intertwined as she pressed her lower body closer against the heated panel where his interface appliance was. He took that as a signal and she was lowered to the ground. The cold pavement on her back made her shiver along with Optimus' strokes... But in a good way.

Blackarachnia felt her own panel retract on instinct as she wrapped her arm around Optimus' back, the other continuously rubbing his audio in a circular motion. He planted kisses down her slender neck, his interface appliance connecting with her. Almost at once a surge of his energy pulsed through her systems, causing her to moan, her back arching upwards to his warm chassis. Even Sentinel hadn't been this good. Air vents cycled constantly as her systems heated up. She sent her own pulses of energy into Optimus' systems as hers felt like they were going to melt. Optimus cried out as he received her energy. As the two different energy forces clashed, it caused them both to shake. Optimus felt like he was going to melt or explode at any second, the intensity of the moment made him want to stop but he couldn't get enough. He ran his glossa over her warm neck, loving the way he made her squirm with each action. Optimus ran his hands down her sides as he suddenly bucked his hips sending a huge burst of energy through her systems, making her throw her head back and cry out.

All logic was lost as Optimus wrapped his arms around the femme, her optics flicking offline as a strong wave of energy went into her systems that were already on fire. They both cried out, chanting each other's names as overload reached. For no more than two minutes, they were strung in oblivion, high beyond belief. For that moment there was nothing but one mind, one soul. When the one moment of pure bliss ended, Optimus disconnected and rolled over, Blackarachnia crawling on top of him weakly. She lay on her back with Optimus' arms wrapped around her slender waist, air vents whirring as they both stared at the stars.

___  
I slept in the sun the other day  
I thought I was fine  
Everything seemed perfect  
Until I had you on my mind_

___I tried to love you  
I did all that I could  
I wish that the bad now  
And finally turned into good_

___If I could kiss you now  
I'd kiss you now again and again  
I don't know where I begin  
And where you End_


	5. Killing Loneliness

**Author's notes: ** Sorry this took so long, exams are a pain in the butt.

Songfic  
Killing Loneliness by H.I.M  
Blackarachnia x Optimus Prime  
Rating: T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, none of the characters, ideas, locations or character designs are mine. All belong to their respectful companies. "Killing Loneliness" song and lyrics is owned by H.I.M.

* * *

**-Spade-**  
_Chapter 5: __Killing Loneliness_

Optimus Prime awoke to the feeling of the extraterrestrial sun's rays on his armour. At first he didn't want to come out of recharge but he changed his mind when his systems registered Blackarachnia lying on top of him, recharging peacefully. An indicator in the corner of his optic shown that it was 8:30 AM and his systems had recovered after an intensive surge of power. He put his arm around the deeply recharging Blackarachnia and sighed softly to himself, thinking...

_Memories, sharp as daggers  
Pierce into the flesh of today  
Suicide of love took away all that matters  
And buried the remains in an unmarked grave in your heart_

_The two freshmen stood together on the steps of a huge academy. He had his hand clasped around hers and he was silent as they watched a large fountain gurgle in front of them. Optimus looked over to Elita and smiled, turning to face her. She hinted a shy smile back as he hugged her with his strong arms. "Goodnight, Elita." He said softly when he drew away. It had been the couple's first date and they had skipped the day's classes to ditch the Autobot Academy. Elita smirked at him as she suddenly embraced him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Not yet." She said before pressing her lips against his._

_That first, sudden kiss had given Optimus a rush unlike that of any high grade he had ever drinken. His arms wrapped possessively around her, one on her aft and the other on her back. He felt his systems whirr loudly when she broke the kiss. She was able to give him a devious smirk before Optimus crushed his lips against hers. Her glossa broke through his mouth plate and their glossas intertwined, tasting each other. She was sweet, sweeter than anything imaginable. She was fresh like an early morning sunrise. She was Elita, his, and he was hers. His hands roamed on her agile body, caressing her back with delicate digits._

_Elita cupped his face in her smaller hands, breaking the kiss. She beamed up at him and traced his soft lips with a finger. "Goodnight, Optimus..."_

He was drawn out of his thoughts by Blackarachnia shifting and muttering as she came out of recharge. He moved his arms from the grip around her waist as she stretched and clambered off him. Optimus stood up and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled warmly like so long ago, kissing him back. Optimus held out his hand and she grasped it, and they walked back down into the base, Blackarachnia nuzzled close up against his side. As they descended into what Sari called 'the living room', Prowl stared up at them from his perch on the couch. "I didn't expect you two to be up this early." Prowl commented, unshaken by the loving looks the pair were giving each other as they passed him.

"Any news, Prowl?" Optimus asked as Blackarachnia remained silent. She was a bit unsure of what to say to anybody, considering she once thought that all Autobots were enemies. Prowl looked at Optimus. "No. No current _Decepticon _activity either." He stressed the word 'Decepticon' a bit when he spoke it. Optimus held Blackarachnia closer, giving Prowl a warning scowl. Prowl simply turned his attention back to the nature programme he had been watching.

_Nailed to the cross, together  
As solitude begs us to stay  
Disappear in the lie forever  
And denounce the power of death over our souls  
and secret words are said to start a war_

"SUPRISE!" A chorus of voices shouted as Optimus and Blackarachnia walked down the hallway. Sari was perched on Bumblebee's shoulders, and Bulkhead was standing behind them. Prowl slinked over to the pair to see the sudden commotion. Bulkhead held a giant tray of pink blobs that resembled muffins. "We got up early to make you and spider lady energon cakes!" Sari grinned as Bulkhead gave Prime the tray of pink cakes. "To give you guys your energy back after the accident at the warehouse." Bumblebee explained. There were about 20 cakes on the large tray.

Blackarachnia smiled, a shy little twitch of her lips, obviously unaccustomed to the kindness. "Call me... Elita. Elita-1." Optimus grinned and kissed Black- _Elita_ on the faceplate. She looked up at him and said gently, "I don't think hat we could eat all of these though." Op nodded in agreement. "Yeah, why don't we all have some?"

The group walked to another room, this one containing only a large table with lots of chairs and a plasma screen television that had been donated to the Autobots by Mr. Sumdac. Optimus set the warm cakes on the table and they all sat down except for Sari. She was on the table, happily nibbling on her own form of an energon cake, something called a 'Blueberry Muffin.' Bulkhead got a folding chair from the corner of the room for Elita and placed it beside Optimus'. She giggled when she and Optimus tried an odd earth custom by feeding each other the cake. By the time it was gone Optimus had energon all over his face and he was laughing.

_With the venomous kiss you gave me  
I'm killing loneliness  
With the warmth of your arms you saved me,  
Oh, I'm killing loneliness with you  
I'm killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb  
I'm killing loneliness _

They all got together well; Ratchet even joined them when he took a break from doing some research in the med bay. Sari was asking Elita questions about things as Optimus glanced around the room, happy that all were accepting her. All except for Prowl, who still gave Elita uneasy glances and was sulking. He hadn't touched the energon cake before him, and when Sari asked Prowl what was wrong he just muttered something that no one could understand. Odd that Ratchet wasn't acting this way instead.

"Well, I'd better get back to the med bay. Elita, would you like to take the second phase of the operation to destroy your organic form? It will take up the rest of the day." Ratchet said, getting up and walking toward the exit of the room. She nodded and followed him out.

When the group heard the med bay's door shut loudly with a resounding clang, Prowl stood up. "We shouldn't trust her." He said sharply. "She's a Decepticon. The name has Deception right in it."

Bumblebee glared at Prowl. "Didn't you hear her screaming after Optimus went offline? She was screaming her spark out that she wasn't one, and I think she meant it."

Prowl rolled his optics making Bulkhead reply sternly. "Prowl, can't you forgive her for last week's incident? She was working for Megatr-"

**"I know that."** He snapped, making Bulkhead recoil as if he was stricken. Prowl was still upset over the whole deal with the Dinobots last week. "But she was going to put me and Bumblebee permanently offline, and she took advantage of the Dinobots-"

"Have a spark, will you? That's in the past now, ad she did give Optimus the antidote..." Bumblebee and Prowl stood up now, the usually calm and collected ninjabot silently fuming. Optimus stood up too, sick of the arguing.

"You two, cut it out! Prowl, don't be so quick to judge just because she was a Decepticon!" Optimus said, optics locked on to Prowl. What crawled up his exhaust pipe?

"Is." Prowl said, his voice cold. He stormed out of the room, leaving the three mechs to stare blankly at each other. "I wonder what's up with him." Optimus sighed before sitting back down, resting his head in his hands, staring intently at the plate below his face, analyzing the energon cake crumbs. I'll have to talk to him later...

_With the venomous kiss you gave me  
I'm killing loneliness  
With the warmth of your arms you saved me_

* * *

Yeah, not the best chapter. Sorry guys. Life can be a bugger. Oh, by the way, I'll be gone for most of the month of July. My grandparents are coming up, I'm going to see my best friend, I'll be at horseback riding school, and I'm going on a vacation in B.C.

To my reviewer, Jill:  
I can't reply to anonymous reviews, silly fanfiction. And yes, I've seen the Search For Alpha Trion. Lulz. I love that episode XD

**PS: If you guys want to suggest songs, go ahead! My taste in music is pretty much metal, rock, dance, and some hiphop. Go crazy!**


	6. You Wouldn't Know

**Author's notes:** An Orca whale is what most people call a killer whale. I like using the actual term for one. I'm at my aunt's house so I hurriedly typed up this chapter. I hope it's ok! The next one will be better.

Songfic  
You Wouldn't Know by Hellyeah  
Blackarachnia x Optimus Prime  
Rating: T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, none of the characters, ideas, locations or character designs are mine. All belong to their respectful companies. "You Wouldn't Know" song and lyrics is owned by Hellyeah.

* * *

**-Spade-**  
_Chapter 6: You Wouldn't Know_

_You couldn't be, you couldn't be me even if you wanted to,  
Everything I've been through.  
Live your life, soaking up all my sunshine,  
And smile your whole life,  
I wouldn't know_

Optimus approached Prowl's door uneasily. He had no idea how Prowl would respond to his inquiry. Last time he asked Prowl if he wanted to talk he received a sharp "No!" in response. Optimus took in air through his intakes and walked into Prowl's room.

Prowl was hanging upside down from a branch in his tree, clutching a large data pad in one hand and a pen in the other. His optical visor was narrowed in concentration as he moved the pen across the pad in smooth motions. One side of his visor widened as he took note of Optimus' presence. The ninjabot scowled and dropped the notepad, ducking back into the tree. Optimus cautiously walked forward to look at the data pad. Prowl had been 'sketching' something, a form of the art Bulkhead enjoyed. The sketch had a rough appearance to it, but after a minute Op recognized the creature portrayed in the image. It was an Orca whale leaping out of a body of water. Prowl had written a Cybertronian verse just above the sketch in neat writing. Unlike the rest of the sketch it was done in red instead of black. Optimus looked up into the tree, optics searching for Prowl. "This is really good." He commented.

From above, Prowl sticking his head out from the mass of branches and leaves. He was still showing the hints of a scowl on his face. "What do you want?" Prowl asked bluntly.

_18 wheels are rolling,  
18 wheels are crushing,  
Me down,__  
Running me down_

Realizing there wouldn't be any small talk Optimus replied abruptly. "Prowl, what's up? I've never seen you behave the way you did earlier."

Prowl lowered down from the tree, legs locked around a branch. His upside-down face met Prime's and he stared intently into his commander's optics. "Nothing."

Optimus Prime could easily see through Prowl's lie. In the Autobot Academy he had been taught how to read a mech's emotions and it was clear Prowl was fibbing. "I'm not leaving until I get an answer. A true one. Why can't you accept Elita?"

Prowl sighed and swung his chassis backwards so he was perching upright on the branch, then he dropped to the floor. His posture was stiff and uptight. He tuned to slide down the trunk of the tree, sitting at its base. Optimus joined him.

"I can't trust any Decepticons, ex or not." Prowl said softly, optics trained on the floor, focusing on the individual specks in it. "The reason why I'm not a full trained ninja like Jazz is complex... And linked to my attitude towards her." Prowl shifted to the side a bit, as if he were ashamed. Optimus placed a reassuring hand on Prowl's shoulder.

_Cars are crashing  
Cars are crashin, all around me  
Running me down_

_A young gold and black mech hung upside down from a tree in a large green space that was part of the Circuit-Su training grounds. It was late in the night, all of the other students soundly sleeping in dorms, all of the sensei's away from their classrooms. The young mech leaped down from the tree to balance himself on one hand, back bent backwards, feet in the air with the other hand outstretched horizontally,__ digits formed into a sign. He held this pose. The mech's name was Prowl; he had been practicing moves for an examination the next day._

_He finally bent over far enough to let his feet touch the ground, then stood up and bowed to an imaginary sensei. He had been practicing these moves all night and wasn't about to stop. He was going to begin the set again but a loud whirr of engines stopped him. He thought that the students weren't allowed to use alt modes! What was going on?_

_Prowl looked to the skies to see a Decepticon warship fly overhead. He ran to go alert somebody but there were already elders running out along with the top students. Before anyone could attack, and echoing boom sounded off. Prowl whipped around to see a bright ball of fire shoot up into the air from one of the dorms. The Decepticons were dropping bombs on them! Screams of pain shattered the air as two more bombs were dropped. They were small and only hit a restricted area, but they demolished the dorms. The elders ram to evacuate others from the buildings that weren't engulfed in flame. Prowl started to run in the direction that the evacuation shuttles were stored but something caught his attention.  
_

_All my days are numbered,  
All my days are grey,  
All my skies are covered,  
All my ends are frayed_

_Two Decepticons dropped from the hovering ship, carrying a large bomb. One was a triple changer and the other a cross between organic and mechanical. Prowl tried to hurl shirken at them but they deflected it and set the bomb on the ground. It was huge and much more powerful than the others. Prowl leaped forwards throwing more shirken at them. One lodged in the leg of the organic and mechanical one bur she just laughed and pulled it out. Thinking he could do something and be a hero Prowl grabbed on to the femmebot's leg, repeatedly stabbing her with a shirken as she held the triple changer's hand who flew them back up to the warship. The triple changer landed in the docking bay of the warship, unaware that his partner had an Autobot stuck on her leg._

_As the femmebot entered the docking bay behind the triple changer, a huge explosion sounded. The bomb had been triggered by the ship sensing they were inside it. The warship had a forcefeild against the wrath of the bomb but the forces were still able to rock the ship to the side. The femmebot screeched, tearing Prowl off her. She wasn't much older than Prowl. She picked him up by the neck, digits piercing into his armor, energon trickling from the wounds. With a quick but powerful motion of her arm she threw Prowl out of the docking bay door and into the fiery remains of the school below. _

_You couldn't be, you couldn't be me even if you wanted to,  
Everything I've been through. You wouldn't know  
Live your life, soaking up all my sunshine,  
And smile your whole life,  
I wouldn't know_

Prowl had his arms wrapped around his knees that were drew to his chest as he talked about this. It was not a topic of open discussion; he had only told Jazz about this. He could trust Jazz with anything. "The emergency crews found me a megacycle later when they responded to the call. I was still clinging to life. If it wasn't for the fact that I had been in the warship at the time the bomb went off I would have been killed with the rest of the school." Prowl took a great inhale and continued. "725 students along with teachers, all dead. The attack was to weaken the young Autobot forces and they attacked where I trained. Now that I'm older I know who the attackers were from experience. Blitzwing and _Blackarachnia._ That must have been her first task as a Decepticon." Prowl finished. He was a bit shaky from the conjuring up of those memories. Prowl then shifted uncomfortably and gave Optimus a sideways glance. "Optimus, could you do something for me? Please don't laugh."

Optimus nodded and Prowl moved onto Optimus' lap and sat there facing away from him. Optimus was a bit confused at first and was unsure of what Prowl was asking him to do. Prowl slid Optimus' arms into position around his waist, and he put his own arms over Prime's. Prowl nestled closer to Optimus' warm body and sighed contently. "It hurts a lot to have Jazz gone. His visits are so short and they are always strictly business unless the things here on Earth are alright. He held me like this after I told him what I told you. It just makes me feel a bit closer to him..." Prowl trailed off, moving into thought.

_Lightning's crashin'  
Thunder's rolling all around me,  
Bringin me down_

Optimus rested his chin on Prowl's shoulder. There had been a time when he had raging feelings for the soldier and some of those feelings returned as he held Prowl soothingly, but he had Elita now. His beloved Elita. They sat like this for hours, each in their own thoughts, Prowl finally giving in and whimpering a bit. The young bot must have been disturbed by so much death and destruction in a single blow. Optimus compared it to living with Megatron. Optimus drifted on and offline throughout the hours and soon Prowl was soundly recharging. Optimus got up slowly letting Prowl slide off him and he moved the recharging bot closer to the tree to lean against. Optimus walked away without another word or glance. What Prowl had said was milling around in his processor.

As he walked back to the main room of the base he noted it was now 9:00 at night. Primus! He spent so much time just sitting there with Prowl. Optimus flung himself down on the empty couch. There was, surprisingly, no one in the room. The others (besides Ratchet and Elita) were probably still out. Optimus flipped over on the couch so he was facedown on it and pressed one side of his face into the cold surface. His optics flicked online and offline. Recharge. He needed it badly.

_Stars are falling,  
Fires lighting all around me,  
Burning me down_

He heard running footsteps and was going to turn around to see what was up but something had jumped on his back and was pushing down on his shoulders. "Guess who?" He heard a singsong voice from above.

"Oomph! Get offa me." Op grunted and he felt the weight leave him. He sat up and made a noise that could be compared to a yawn before onlining his optics. When he did a smiling face greeted him.

It was Elita, beautifully restored. Her amour was the same as it was before her horrible mutation. She sported a slender black, pink and violet paint job instead of yellow and blue. She grinned and turned in a circle, hands on her hips. Her glistening blue optics were locked with Optimus'. "So? What do you think?"

Personally, Optimus had to resist the urge to tackle her and interface right there and then.

_You couldn't be, you couldn't be me even if you wanted to,  
Everything I've been through. You wouldn't know  
Live your life, soaking up all my sunshine,  
And smile your whole life,  
I wouldn't know_


	7. Enough

**Author's notes:** Blah. I'm repeating bands, onoz! I love this song though and I had to use it! Sorry for the extreme delay. Summer no muse to write and no time. Yeah, this update is really short, but I have more in plan I needed to get this part out of the way. Don't worry, I wont' take another 2 month break, I promise! And to anyone who's still reading this,** thank you**!

Songfic  
Enough by Disturbed  
Blackarachnia x Megatron  
Rating: T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, none of the characters, ideas, locations or character designs are mine. All belong to their respectful companies. "Enough" song and lyrics is owned by Disturbed.

* * *

**-Spade-**  
_Chapter 7: Enough_

_When you're own have died  
When there's no more pride  
When your soul is frozen  
__Is that enough? _

Megatron drummed his fingers against the keyboard of the computer he stared absentmindedly at, only-half listening to the argument going on behind him. Blitzwing was cackling and shouting about theories where Blackarachnia went while Lugnut argued that 'they didn't need her because the valiant warrior Megatron was there to lead them'. Megatron rolled his optics and suddenly twirled around in the chair he had been sitting in, a transformer-sized spinning manager's chair. He barked sharply at his minions, eyes giving them both a look that could kill. "Would you two shut up already!?" He stormed past them to go to another corner of the cave where there was a stone couch and a TV monitor. Blitzwing had put it in because 'it was fascinating' to see humans scurry around with their idiotic and repetitive days.

He sat on it tiredly, rubbing his forehead while the other two continued their annoying blabbering. He stretched out and crossed his legs, turning on a live video feed he had rigged in the Autobot's base using a small robotic bug that he'd got Mr. Sumdac to reconstruct. The feed was uninteresting, just the Autobots eating and chattering away, their over happiness making him frown. Prime wasn't in the picture yet. Interesting. He studied them, watching, waiting for his nemesis to arrive into the scene. When he did, he had a femme by his side, and my, an attractiveone at that. He suddenly paused the feed and looked over at Blitzwing.

_When your heart is broken  
A thousand times  
With every moment  
Is that enough?  
_

"Blitzwing! Get on the computer and connect to the live feed and scan the perimeter. I want the energy signatures of all of them. Lugnut, slag off."

Blitzwing scowled and headed over to the computer. Megatron had been acting odd lately, angry, angrier than usual. The crazy Blitzwing had once teased Megatron about it, saying he was 'missing Blackarachnia' and he'd got a prompt punch in the face. Switching to his cold character and scanned the signals. One was odd, different. It had a few digits crossed out. Modified? Hepeered at the screen. "It zeems like zere's something odd about ze Autobots. Zere is a new one in zere ranks."

_Without warning, we take everything  
Undaunted in this suffering  
The dark forces surround everything  
Make it impossible to see _

Megatron grinned and stalked over, pushing Blitzwing over. He commended the camera to zoom in on the new one and he recorded a minute of her voice, which was extremely familiar but slightly higher pitched than the one he knew. He grinned to himself. She couldn't hide her foreign energy signature with a new look. He drummed his figures again against the table andBlitzwing looked up at him curiously. Megatron snorted and stood back, feeling Blitzwing's gaze. No one could know of what he thought of her, but it was clear he'd get her back, or get revenge.

_Take their hope away  
Take their life away  
Leave them nothing left inside  
_


	8. Highway Song

_**Author's notes:** Lol-ing at the name for this chapter. Sorry this took a bit longer. I wanted to plan it out, and I've been elected as president of my school's student council. Jeez, I haven't read any fanfiction since mid-August... Curse mah busy life._

Songfic  
Highway Song by System Of A Down  
Blackarachnia x Optimus Prime  
Rating: T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, none of the characters, ideas, locations or character designs are mine. All belong to their respectful companies. "Highway Song" song and lyrics is owned by System Of A Down.

* * *

**-Spade-**  
_Chapter 8: Highway Song_

_I need, I feel, a love,  
You love to love the fear,  
I never want to be alone,  
Ive forgotten to._

Optimus Prime had his hand wrapped firmly around Elita's as they walked through the park. Sari and Bumblebee were having fun with something called a 'kite'. Prowl was sure Sari would be blown away by the wind, so he kept an optic on their play. Bulkhead was in another area of the park, cheerfully talking to younger organics. Optimus kept Elita close to his side, she rested on him slightly as humans stared. Humans still seemed amazed by the fact that the Autobots had emotions or thoughts, and even more surprised that they could be in love. The couple found a deserted area at the base of a hill and decided without words to sit down. They didn't need to speak to communicate.

Optimus propped himself up on one arm so his body was at an angle towards his love. He traced her delicate face with light fingertips, and then smiled when she kissed one as he passed her mouth. He leaned in to plant a delicate kiss upon her forehead. He could hear Sari and Bumblebee moaning in disgust from a while away, and then they suddenly became quiet. As Optimus drew back he heard a quick shout from Prowl. He turned his head to see what the matter was, and then felt a gun pressed against the side of his head. Elita gasped, she'd had her eyes closed while Optimus had kissed her and hadn't noticed the figure of Blitzwing standing behind Optimus.

"Sorry for ruining zeh moment. It vas really quite sweet." The crazy Blitzwing chuckled and then switched to his angry persona. "You make vone move and I'll blow his slagging head off!" He shouted as Elita got up in an attempt to try to attack Blitzwing. The Autobots looked at each other worriedly, there really wasn't much they could do. Prowl saw Optimus Prime's smirk and stood on guard anyway. Prime had his arm around Blitzwing's leg and suddenly grave it a tug making the triple changer loose his balance and fall backwards. "Hey!" His angry persona hollered. Blitzwing somersaulted backward and sprang up as Prowl hurled a shriken that sunk into Blitzwing's arm.

_An exit lights the sky,  
The sky becomes complete.  
Traveling hearts divide the throne,  
Ive forgotten to._

Lugnut suddenly appeared from out of the sky from where he had been hovering. Optimus had just the time to scream at Sari and Bumblebee. Sari was hiding behind the kite in fear. "Bumblebee! Get Sari and the humans out of-ugh!" His words were cut off by a hard kick in the face from Blitzwing. The triple changer's foot caught under his chin and carried through making him fall back. He landed hard on the grass with a groan of pain. Prowl ran toward them angrily and Lugnut took him on. Optimus got up, flexing his now sore neck joint for a second and then whipped out his axe, battle mask sliding over his face as he ran forward and attempted to slash Blitzwing across the chest.

Blitzwing dodged the attack by moving to the side. Optimus tried to slow down but couldn't stop in time and slammed into Lugnut. Lugnut swiped at him, Optimus just dodging but in the process Lugnut scraped his arm. Metal plating peeled off the side of his arm exposing the circuitry. Dark violet energon flowed lazily out of the gaping wound, and he heard a satisfying tear of metal as Prowl attacked Lugnut. Groaning in pain he whirled around hearing Elita shout something. She was running haphazardly towards Blitzwing, two guns resting on the upper side of her arm from where Ratchet had installed them.

Blitzwing growled and suddenly kicked the femme at full force. She was strewn away in the opposite direction from the impact. Blitzwing shot fire at her as she was thrust backward violently. Optimus could tell just by looking that the damage would be bad. He was enraged and charged forward to attack Blitzwing. As he leapt forward, he was suddenly yanked back by Lugnut. Prime twisted in the larger mech's grasp. He heard a click and suddenly grew numb... immobile.

_Friction, lines, bumps,  
The highway song complete,  
The signs are all turning right,  
Do you want me to try,  
Directing your light,  
Want me to try,  
Directing your light_

Stasis cuffs were wrapped securely around his wrists, the numbness spreading throughout his whole body. Prowl was a crumpled heap, obviously defeated. He saw Bulkhead coming toward them in the distance, but Prime knew he wouldn't get there in time. Before he knew it, Lugnut had dragged him up into the sky, disappearing into the clouds.

Bulkhead transformed and shot his wrecking ball up into the air, seeing if he could reach them. He just hit more airs. "Frag it!" He spat, looking down at his fallen comrades. Prowl was now sitting up, looking confused. Argh. He had been too distracted at the other end of the park; he should have been here instead of talking to humans. He frowned, angry at himself as he picked upElita carefully, trying not to agitate the burn wounds and mangled metal. He looked over at Prowl. "C'mon Prowl... We'd better get her back to the base..."

_The purest forms of life,  
Our days are never coming back,  
The cannons of our time,  
Our days are never coming back,  
The purest forms of life,  
Our days are never coming back,  
The cannons of our time,  
Our days are never ever coming back_


End file.
